


Who Says Three's a Crowd

by rowx3yourships



Series: Not What Was Expected [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Huang Ren Jun, First Meetings, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Imprinting, Multi, Omega Na Jaemin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Renjun would never have expected that within the first week of moving to go to college in another country that he would have found and imprinted with one mate - but TWO - simply unheard of. The problem - there might be trouble with his overprotective roommate.





	Who Says Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my docs for a little while and decided to post and see if there's any interest - so let me know what you think

Renjun checked the campus map on his phone again before heading out of the dorm. He had gone back to the dorm to work on doing more unpacking while Chenle was taking the language placement tests and interviews. The advisor had said it would take a few hours, and after he had finished, they were supposed to pick up their textbooks.

Glancing around, he mentally mapped out how his daily routine might work. He turned down a sidewalk, heading down towards the building where the tests were being held, trying to familiarise himself with the campus. His eyes wandered to a large statue off in the center of one area between the buildings. It looked more modern like one of the types that would shift and change depending on the angle you were looking at it. The metal was different shades as well and it intrigued him. Even if he mainly focused on painting and such, there was always appreciation for other mediums. Catching himself, he turned back to focus on where he was walking before he potentially ran into something, or someone.

When Renjun turned back, he felt a sudden shock of warmth rush through his body and his breath caught in his throat, his step faltering a bit. He instantly knew what had happened. The problem was there were two people. He could see a similar look on the faces of the others. As he walked closer, he tried to figure out which of them had caused the sudden phenomenon, but he couldn’t tell any difference between the two of them.

Stopping just in front of each other, Renjun glanced between the two of them. The pair seemed to be an alpha and an omega, judging by the scents, although the alpha scent was weaker for some reason. But that didn’t help distinguish which one he had imprinted with, because as a beta there was the possibility of having either of the other subgenders as a mate. “I guess, I mean, did you?” He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his heart. “Which one-”

“You’re ours.”

Renjun blinked and glanced between the two. “But-” He shook his head in confusion when they both simply stared back at him. “Well, uhm-” The concept of three people being mates was almost unheard of. It could happen, but it was extremely rare. And often there could be issues depending on the grouping. At least that's what the advanced physiology and psychology of subgenders class he had taken a few years ago had said. _ “What the hell is going on, this can’t be happening.” _ He unconsciously slipped back into Mandarin, not realising until he saw the confusion on the faces of the other two. His two mates. _ “Fuck.” _

The one who had spoken before moved and wrapped his arms around him, and he could now tell that he was the omega. “I’m Na Jaemin, he’s Lee Jeno, and what do we call you?”

Jumping slightly at the feel of the sudden hug, Renjun glanced between the two of them. They obviously already knew each other and had probably known they were mates. How was this going to work. “Huang Renjun.” He hated that his voice had shaken just slightly from the suddenness of everything. And he would never admit it, but his chest felt warm from the embrace.

“You’re Chinese? That’s what you were speaking?” The one that had been called Jeno asked and Renjun simply nodded. “But you’re a student here, right? So you have to be really smart.” The smile on Jeno’s face was so bright Renjun couldn’t stop a smile in return. “Nana, our mate is a genius!”

Renjun felt his cheeks flush and he shook his head. “I’m not a genius.” Before the other two could react, his phone started going off and he pulled it out of his pocket with a curse seeing that it was Chenle calling. “I’m sorry, I need to answer.”

He managed to pull away from Jaemin, watching as he moved back to hold hands with Jeno, although his eyes seemed glued to him. Answering the phone, he quickly held it to his ear, although that was a mistake as Chenle’s voice was at his normal loud volume.

_ “Ge, where are you?! You’re late, the exams finished ages ago!” _

Renjun slipped back to Mandarin, as he knew it was easier for Chenle to understand since he wasn’t as fluent as himself. Plus, this gave him a little more privacy. Although he really didn’t need to hide anything from the other two. _ “I know, I just got sidetracked. I’m almost there.” _

_ “Step away from the art supplies!” _

Renjun sighed, shaking his head, even if he knew Chenle couldn’t see it. _ “It’s not art-” _

_ “Please tell me it’s not more Moomin.” _

_ “I met my mates.” _Renjun’s voice dropped softer as he unconsciously glanced at them both.

_ “You met your mate?!” _

_ “Mates … Two …“ _

The ear splitting screech could be heard both through the phone as well as outside, as it was obvious now that Chenle had walked outside of the building. _ “Where are you? I need to meet them!” _

_ “Chenle, no you don’t … I just met them, I-” _

_ “I see you!_

The call ended abruptly and Renjun turned back to Jeno and Jaemin with a sigh. “I’m sorry, it’s just my roommate, he’s-”

Before Renjun could finish his explanation, he was nearly knocked to the ground by someone flying into him. He could tell it was Chenle, but the slightly surprising thing was Jeno starting to step forward with a frown. Renjun managed to push Chenle off of him, stepping back towards Jeno. “Jeno and Jaemin, this is Chenle.”

Renjun watched as Chenle turned towards his mates, obviously trying to look intimidating. “You both say you’re his mates?”

At Chenle’s words Renjun sighed, trying to step around in between them. “Chenle, don’t-“

“You understand - I will - if you hurt him I will find you.” Chenle’s Korean started to falter a bit and Renjun could tell his thoughts were going too fast to translate as he spoke. And that meant he would likely be made to translate. “My family can - you gone.”

Renjun glanced back to his mates (he didn’t know how long it would take to actually set in) and frowned slightly at the two of them having to deal with Chenle’s attitude and protectiveness only minutes after having met each other. Renjun turned back to Chenle, slipping back to Mandarin. _ “Stop it now. I can stand up for myself. But they’re my mates. You know how serious that is.” _

Chenle crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at Renjun before pointing back at Jeno and Jaemin. _ “You just met them, Ge. You don’t even know them. They need to know that they can’t hurt you. I won’t let them.” _

_ “Chenle, I appreciate the protectiveness but you need to stop. They’re my mates and I can take care of things on my own if anything did happen.” _

Renjun turned to see a mix of confusion and concern on Jeno’s face, while Jaemin stared at him as if he was the most precious and valuable thing in the world. It made Renjun’s cheeks flush again. This was definitely going to take a while to get used to.

“_ Ge _ says that I should stop, but I’m serious. I will - you will be gone if he hurts.” Chenle’s Korean was still a little choppy and not exact, but the general idea seemed to be conveyed as Jeno nodded in response.

“I promise. Trust us, we would never intentionally do anything to hurt Renjun.” Jeno turned to Jaemin, nudging him. Renjun managed to control the slight streak of warmth at the sound of Jeno saying his name. “Right Jaemin?”

Jaemin seemed to be shocked out of the intense staring at Renjun to turn back to Jeno and Chenle with a slightly confused expression. “What?”

Chenle grumbled before stepping closer to Jaemin, not seeming to care about the protective stance that Jeno had shifted into. “Hurt him, no. I will-“ He turned to Renjun with a frown, slipping back to Mandarin. _ “Tell your idiot mate that if they hurt you, then I will make sure they disappear and are never found.” _

Renjun sighed and moved to try and step between Chenle and his mates. “He is threatening you if you hurt me, which I know is stupid. Our parents aren’t here, I’m an only child, and we grew up together. So he’s a little overprotective, even though he’s younger.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow looking at Chenle. “Is he an alpha?”

“We don’t know, he hasn’t presented yet.” Renjun shrugged.

Chenle frowned at Renjun. _ “You didn’t say it right. I can understand most of it, you know.” _He turned back to point at Jaemin. “You understand?”

Jeno shifted slightly and Renjun could tell it was because his subconscious felt like Chenle was going to hurt Jaemin. Renjun stepped closer to Jaemin as well, angling himself between Chenle and Jaemin. He knew things could potentially get troublesome if the slight tension didn’t quickly disappear. And he really didn’t want to be stuck between his closest friend and his mates.

Renjun felt an arm wrap around his waist before Jaemin rested his chin on Renjun’s shoulder. “Of course. How could I hurt him? He’s my mate.” Renjun felt Jaemin shift closer to lean against him, pressing his face closer into the crook of Renjun’s neck. The feeling made him shudder slightly and he heard Jeno chuckle, so he assumed it was likely something Jaemin did often.

“They’re not going to hurt me, so you can stop trying to be intimidating. You three need to get along, because I’m not pushing any of you away.” Renjun frowned at Chenle, hoping that his sudden attempts at threatening people to protect him were gone. He absentmindedly leaned back slightly into the warmth of the embrace from Jaemin, the omega’s scent was very relaxing and he moved his hand to interlace his fingers with Jaemin’s.

Jeno smiled and held out a hand to Chenle. “I’m Jeno. The clingy one hanging on Renjun is Jaemin.” He glanced back to Renjun then turned back to Chenle. “You must be a genius too. Since you’re studying abroad, and if you haven’t presented yet you’re younger too. Right?”

Renjun could see the harsh intimidating facade dropping from Chenle’s face and he grinned slightly. While he wasn’t self-centered or cocky, Chenle had grown up as the only child (and son) of a very wealthy and influential family so he had been doted on. Compliments were a quick and easy way to persuade his best friend, and it seemed that Jeno was managing just that.

“I’m a year younger, and even though I’m not fluent like Renjun-_ ge _, the professor giving the exam said I should have very little trouble.” Chenle’s face had turned into a smile again, and Renjun managed to contain the chuckle.

Jeno turned back to both Renjun and Jaemin with what could only be called a pout. “Nana, we’re surrounded by geniuses.” He looked at Renjun with a bigger pout. “I’m surrounded, because even Nana is super smart.”

Renjun felt Jaemin’s laughter against his back, and he couldn’t stop his own laughter from joining. Jaemin reached and pulled Jeno over to wrap his other arm around the alpha’s waist as well. “You’re smart too. And you’re very cute.”

“Okay, keep the mates stuff to yourself. _ Ge _, we need to pick up our books, then you can go do whatever with them. Actually talk things out, learn more about each other.” Chenle waved his arms around before reaching towards Renjun to pull him away.

“You’re going to get your books? We’ll come too. They might be heavy, if you have too many.” Jeno almost bounced at the idea, pulling away from Jaemin’s clinginess. “Nana had a lot of books. One of them was huge too, an anatomy reference textbook.” He glanced to Renjun and smiled. “Nana is Pre-Med, so he’s obviously a genius.”

Renjun shifted slightly to glance at the omega behind him. “You’re Pre-Med?” At Jaemin’s nod, he turned to Jeno. “What are you studying?”

“He’s in Film Production.” Jaemin’s voice came from right next to Renjun’s ear and he shivered slightly. “He’s brilliant as well. You should see some of the things he’s made.” Jeno’s face flushed and Jaemin laughed softly. “Look how cute. And he’s ours.” Jaemin’s voice dipped lower and Renjun felt a shock run down his spine.

“Okay, I get it, you’re mates. Now, are we going or should I try to find it myself?” Chenle’s voice was loud and Renjun could tell he was getting annoyed.

Renjun managed to pull himself slightly from Jaemin’s grip, although he left their hands intertwined. “Let’s go. I’m sure the bookstore has set hours.” He started to walk towards the direction he thought the map had said the bookstore was.

“That’s the wrong way, Junnie.” Jaemin’s voice made him jump slightly before turning to frown at the teasing tint in his voice. “I hope you’re not as bad as Jeno. Otherwise I’ll have to put a tracker on you both so I don’t lose you.”

Jeno took Renjun’s other hand, pouting slightly. Renjun couldn’t contain the soft laugh, he had to agree that Jeno was cute. Renjun followed Jeno and Jaemin as they started to walk towards where he assumed the bookstore was. He could hear Chenle grumbling under his breath in Mandarin to himself and Renjun sighed softly. This hadn’t gotten off to the best start between the three of them. He just hoped they could quickly sort things out and move past it all. If not, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought and if you have any requests / such


End file.
